


Heaven Nor Hell

by violaloki



Series: Fallen Angels [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Break Up, F/M, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Post-Break Up, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's an angel. Arthur finds out. They have a fight and Merlin misinterprets Arthur's silence as hating him, so he leaves. But, years later, Merlin comes back as a broken man, can they overcome all of their challenges to be together and if so, at what cost?<br/>Takes place during/after the season 8 finale of SPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to do a crossover with Merlin/Supernatural.
> 
> Constructive Criticism welcomed as always 
> 
> I don't own Merlin or SPN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Emrys an archangel. Hope you guys don't mind lol

_Dear Arthur,_

_I’d always wanted to tell you about it. Believe me, I wanted nothing more. It’s just a few years ago one of the angels I was really close with messed up heaven to the point that we had to build from scratch. Since then, it has been absolute chaos. Rebellions here and there. I am sitting here, watching you sleep. So peaceful, so delicate, so precious. My perfect Arthur._

_I’m breaking so many rules telling you this but I’d rather be killed by heaven’s patrol than be hated by you._

_So where do I start?_

_I was born in a small town in Scotland in 1989. Well my body was but god knows how old my soul is._

_My mother had to raise me all on her own, my dad was incognito, and I’ve actually never met him._

_I was about three, playing outside with my friend Will when I felt my wings come in. I didn’t know what they were at the time, I just remember Will putting his hand on my back, seeing that it was bloody, and the next thing I know I’m being carried back to the house._

_My next time of consciousness is hearing my mom trying to explain to a five-year-old why his younger best friend had angel wings. It was kind of funny once you think of it. Will went on to be one of the best hunters on this side of the Atlantic._

_I learned that, with these wings, also came some powers, like teleporting and speed and other things. But the most interesting would be the magic. I would just staying in my room sometime and play with the beautiful bright neon colors I could create out of thin air._

_I learned to hide who I was. I stayed away from people, afraid of making relations with anyone. That they would see the hideous abnormalities growing from my back._

_I was lonely. No, that is an understatement. I felt so alone that I already had the knife in my hand, ready to cut those damned things off. So that I could be somewhat normal. Right before the blade touched my wing, I was sent to heaven so they could find a use for me. I learned that in my soul, resided the archangel Emrys, the angel of nature and magic._

_So I spent about 2 decades in heaven, then around 2010, we had the threat of the apocalypse. I went down to Earth, wanting to see the world before it’s gone._

_I was on a case trying to find one of the seals that the demons were opening and prevent it. That was in London, when we first met. I was distracted trying to listen for the wave of the demon and the seal (demons, Angels, and basically any living thing has a certain individual frequency that can be heard if you know what you are looking for)._

_I am going to finish this, but I want you to know this: You have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will always love you. I am sorry I didn’t tell you, I was afraid of scaring you off and I guess my nightmare did come true._

_I will love you forever, I hope that someday, you can forgive me._

_Love, Merlin._


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and the rest of the Angels experience the pain of falling from heaven as well as the betrayal of the rogue angel Metatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was not my best chapters. I've always had trouble with the "Angels are falling" scene.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it.
> 
> Criticism welcomed.
> 
> Love you guys <3

Merlin knew that Castiel should not have trusted Metatron. Hasn’t heaven had enough rebellious angels to spot the difference?

So now this is what they have come to. The youngest Winchester sacrificing his life to complete the trials, Metatron killing the only possible person able to stop this.

He knew what was going to happen, who didn’t. Metatron manipulated Cas into coming back, taking his grace from him so that he could finish his spell.

And what spell is this?

Well you see…

“Find a wide, make babies, and when you die, and your soul comes to heaven? Find me” Metatron said with mock sympathy as he put his hand on Castiel’s sweating forehead.

And just like that, all of heaven dropped from the sky. It was terrifying.

Lighting up the entire night sky were the lights from angels, being cast out and falling.

It was painful. One of the most painful thing Merlin had ever experienced. He felt his wings (his shadow wings, not the real ones) ripped from his shoulders, from deep into his soul, as he reach the end of this painful fall. The painful screams of millions of his siblings pierced into his consciousness. Mourning the loss of the ones who did not survive.

He landed into a lake. Thanking his luck for at least surviving the fall, he got out, dripping in freezing water, and walked to the only person he knew around here…


	3. Clipped Wings

Arthur sat on his couch, reading the letter Merlin wrote all those years ago. He still felt a sense of emptiness when reading it.

He couldn’t believe that Merlin would ever think he would hate him. Then, when he thought about it, Arthur realized that he had been giving Merlin the cold shoulder for a week.

It was like the saying “you don’t know what you have until it’s gone”, Arthur is still missing Merlin even now.

He tried to contact Merlin but could never find him.

He tried dating new people, which never worked, they weren’t Merlin.

…

Arthur was startled up by a soft but steady knock on his door.

Who the hell would knock at 2:30 in the morning?

He reluctantly went up to the door, opened it, and could not believe who he saw.

Standing there, in ripped clothes, hair disheveled, dripping wet, shivering, with cuts and bruises littering his body, was Merlin.

“Merlin” Arthur whispered, shocked.

“I’m sorry, Arthur!” Merlin said frantically, almost scared “I just didn’t know where else to go!”

He now had tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood and grime that caked on his angular facial features. He was almost borderline hysterics.

“Shh” Arthur said comfortingly. He put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, making the angel relax a bit, leaning into his touch, as he steered him into the room and sat him on the couch.

He went to get a cloth and ran it under the water for a second before wringing it out and going back to Merlin.

When he came back, Merlin was sitting on the couch, knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He was shaking and staring blankly out in front of him, the tears that were sliding down his face going unnoticed.

Arthur sat down next to him, feeling Merlin’s breath hitch and a slight flinch emanating from him.

Arthur tugged on his shirt, gently saying “Arms up” The reaction he got was something he should have seen coming.

With inhuman speed, Merlin made it to the arm of the couch before sitting on it, this time looking at Arthur.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Arthur was getting concerned for the boy.

Merlin, with his sunken blue eyes looked at Arthur, “Wings. They’re broken” His eyes were now filling with more tears “It hurts” he mumbled

Arthur came towards merlin cautiously, like he was approaching a skittish animal. “Merlin? I want to help. Will you let me try to make it better?”

Merlin came down to the couch and slumped down.

Arthur managed to get his shirt off and was shocked by what he saw.

The wings that were once full and beautiful were now bloody, drooping, bony, and lost all their beautiful ebony feathers.

Arthur felt an overwhelming sense of anger for the person responsible for this. If anyone didn’t deserve this, it was Merlin.

“Who did this?” Arthur sneered, making Merlin hunch in on himself. He tried to calm himself as he gently cleaned merlin’s wounds.

Merlin didn’t say anything at first. He then slumped down to Arthur’s chest “We fell” were the only two words he muttered as he fell asleep in Arthur’s arms.

As Arthur held the broken, scared angel in his arms, he vowed to keep him safe, even if he didn’t know what safe was, he would be happy, because his other half was reunited with him and he hoped it would stay that way forever. He gently brought Merlin’s body closer to his own, careful of his wings, and fell asleep with the warmth that was emanating from the other’s body.

 

* * *

 

 

What they didn't know was the events that follow this loving reunion are the worst anyone has ever seen. But for now, let them have their perfect, apple pie, moment together. God knows how long that will last.


End file.
